Return of the Hero
by JustMagic
Summary: After defeating Voldemort , Harry dissapeared for the five years. Now he is convinced to return to the wizarding world.What will happen? Summary sucks but please read and Review. No HBP spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. Sorry

**Chapter 1**

25th June,

**_Daily Prophet Wishes All Readers On The 5th Anniversary Of The Freedom Of The Wizarding World From The Dark Lord_**

This headline was splashed on the front-page reminding everyone about the victory of light over dark. But those who knew the whole story were also reminded of the terror and fear during that time. They were reminded of the hope and faith they had in Harry and also of the disappearance of Harry after few days into the Light era.

After the defeat of Voldemort, everyone was too busy celebrating or overcoming the trauma to remember about Harry, the boy-who-made-it-all-possible. By the time everyone gathered his or her senses. Harry had just disappeared.

For a few days, some speculated that might be Voldemort is alive and had kidnapped Harry. But the people who were present during the final confrontation laid these speculations to rest.

Some said that might be it was better this way. Harry had endured too much to remain in the Wizarding world and might be has left it forever. But his friends hoped otherwise.

Some stonehearted people opined that this was all for the better, as Harry would have been a liability with many of Dark Lord's supporters free and as he had done his part in the Prophecy, they didn't need him. But mercifully, the no. of this type was very less otherwise Harry's friends would have had a very hard time killing them.

The people most affected by Harry's disappearance were my family, Hermione and Remus. We had all wanted to be there for him but then he suddenly vanished. But we all understood his need for privacy and isolation. Harry had always been the one to brood and think alone to cope. So we gave him his space.

Now after five years, we are all catching up with life but still keeping an eye out for him. Ron got the necessary NEWTS and as he was one of the key players in the final battle, he got into the Auror training and came out with flying colours. Now he is regarded the Second best Auror ever, first being the late Mad-eye Moody.

Hermione, for her love for research and her quick reasoning got a job as an Unspeakable. But I know anything about what she does there.

The Twins ' business is flourishing as everyone wants to forget the dark days and to enjoy.

Bill and Charlie are busy in their own professions.

Percy lost his leg during the battle. Though the St. Mungo's provided him with prosthetic one, he still limps. Hence he cannot apparate or floo so he stays at home.

_Rather drastic change for an over ambitious git. _But then war changed everybody.

And I got a job with the twins and now manage their various branches. The twins are too busy inventing new products to take care of each and every branch. But I love this job. They pay me well and I get to travel a lot.

Mum and Dad carry on as before. Dad got promotion twice and is now the head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department.

So everyone has moved on and prospered. But everyone misses their sixth brother, best mate, seventh son and…

May he return sooner than later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter universe. Sad, isn't it?

Chapter 2 

"Ginny, may I come in?" asked Ron through the knocking softly.

"Come in" I replied.

"Ginny I need your help. This is very important to me and I can't expect it from anyone except you."

"What can be this important? Ahh something related to Hermione, right?"

"_Ginny_" Ron said and blushed furiously.

"OK, I'll help. Now tell me what I have to do" I placated him.

Ron and Hermione had been going out since the war ended. They had helped each other to cope with the post war trauma and Harry's disappearance and it just lead to other things. Now they were very much in love and had been for a long time.

"Ginny I need you to help me pick out a ring for Hermione" said Ron shyly.

"What?" I squealed.

"I know. I just want to make her mine. But we won't get married immediately. I want Harry to be my Best Man" Ron said quietly.

I nodded. "We all miss him sorely."

"So would you do this for me" Ron said steering away for the depressing subject.

"Sure. When do you want to go?"

"I'll come by the shop tomorrow. Then we'll go together."

"OK. Good night."

"Good night Ginny" said Ron going towards the door.

"And Ginny, please keep this a secret" Ron went saying.

I smiled understandingly.

Just as I was closing the WWW for the day, Ron arrived.

"Lets go, I want to find the perfect ring for her."

"Just a sec. Now lets go."

"So tell me Ron, what do you have in mind?"

"That you'll know when I see it. First we will see every shop in Diagon Alley. If we don't find it here then we go into Muggle world."

I groaned.

"Come on." Urged Ron.

After visiting fifty or so shops, still Ron hasn't found the 'Perfect Ring'.

"Now what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Muggle shops. We'll go there tomorrow. I'll pick you up at lunch time."

We decided on this plan before flooing home. We went straight to bed, as we were dead on feet.

Next day Ron and I continued our search for the 'Perfect Ring' in the Muggle world. We both were dressed in the muggle clothes. On streets, quite a few people were staring at us and a few even made passes on us.

"We are beautiful people, aren't we?" I comment.

"It seems. Come on lets go in this shop." Said Ron.

This shop was maybe the last on the street and I was getting very tired and irritated with Ron. When he again couldn't select any, I sighed.

"Ron, you know what you want for Hermione, right?"

Ron nodded.

"Then why don't we give them the design and size of her finger and they'll get it ready for us.Right Sir?" I asked turning to the shop-owner .

"Of course. You'll just have to pay us half of the cost nowand half after you come for delivery." He replied.

"Mmhh. And how long will it take to get it made?" asked Ron.

"About a week max."

"OK. Then I will give you the design and size now and I want it by next Thursday." Said Ron.

"Sure." Confirmed the shop-owner.

On paper Ron made the design. It had a band of platinium which broke up into two branches which would contain two diamonds Hermione would definitely love it.

"Either one of us would be here to pick it up." Said Ron .

"No problem. Here. Bring this reciept with you when you come."instructed the jewellery shop-owner.

On exiting the shop, I teased Ron.

"I didn't know Ron you had such a taste in jewellery. Where did you pick it up?"

"Shut up Ginny."

I tittered. The cost of the ring was quite high. But then money was no longer an issue in our family.

Next Thursday, Ron got caught in some assignment leaving me to pick up the ring. _As if I was sitting idle in the shop, eh?_

I went to the shop. After all a sister's got to do what a sister's got to do. The ring was very beautiful. I kept it safely in my jeans pocket.

I still had an hour free._ Hey, I am not that busy._ I still had some Muggle currency left. So I went to the nearby magazine stall to see if any caught my fancy.

From the corner of my eye I could see a man buying grocery from the neighboring store. Something about him was alluring me. I turned to face him and I couldn't help but stare. He had black messy hair and was wearing wire-rimmed glasses.

"Harry." I said weakly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No matter how much my heart wants to, I cannot say that the Potter universe is mine. **

A/N: Thanks everybody for the reviews. Keep reading & reviewing! Chapter 3 

"Harry", I said weakly.

Somehow he heard and turned towards me. It seemed as the time had slowed its pace. His eyes went wide and he looked transfixed.

_This can't be true. I'm dreaming. Surely. He cannot be Harry. No. I'll wake up any moment now._

"Ginny." He stammered.

_This is real. He is actually standing five feet away from me._

"Harry!" I exclaimed and swiftly moved to hug him. I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes. I could also feel Harry's uncertainty. He slowly hugged me back.

I stepped away and slapped him hard.

"This is what you get for disappearing and making us worry for FIVE long years."

Surprisingly Harry smiled.

"Same old Ginny, eh?"

"What are you doing here?" We both asked simultaneously and then smiled. Harry quickly paid the grocer and we went to the nearby restaurant.

"Tell me how is everyone?" He asked.

"Everyone is just fine. Bill and Charlie are in the same old jobs. Twins are having a blast with the shop. Now they have outlets. Ron has become an Auror actually _Second-best Auror ever _if you would believe me and Hermione is an Unspeakable," I replied.

"What about you?"

"Me. I'm just managing Twins' shops at the moment and I love it."

Harry smiled. "Of course after all you did have that pranking trait."

I smiled and then turned serious.

"But you know Harry something that never changed in these five years. We all still love you and miss you like hell. Its as if the picture is incomplete. _Where have you been?_" I demanded.

Harry nodded. "I know Gin, I know. I too missed you all like crazy. But I just couldn't stand it all, those celebrations and happiness when I had lost so many. I just couldn't handle it anymore."

"Come back Harry. Everyone would be so happy. Especially Ron and Hermione." I beseeched him.

"I don't know. I'm not sure if I want to be in that world. All of you could come and visit me. I don't know if I want to handle that whole Boy-who-lived-_again_ crap. You understand, don't you?"

"I understand. But Harry you have to see from our side also. The Wizarding world has always given you burdens to bear but now it wants to give you a life of luxury and happiness and peace. They all want to show their gratitude. I know you were not given a choice but you _did_ save a lot of lives. Don't you think they should be given a chance to show their love and gratitude? Besides all this crap of Boy-who-lived makes you the person we all love. We all want you back in our lives. We want you in our family. Ron and Hermione want their brother back. Please Harry think about it."

A long silence followed this. I knew Harry was thinking about it. But whether I changed his mind, I wasn't sure.

"Give me some time Gin."

"Sure." I said.

Harry looked at his watch and exclaimed. "Gin, I've got to go."

"Oh no. I am late too. Twins are going to kill me."

"Gin, don't tell anyone you saw me. I don't want anyone to have high hopes just in case I don't come back. Here's my address. I'd like to see you tomorrow if you could manage."

"OK. Bye Harry."

"Bye Gin." Harry smiled and waved. Soon he disappeared in the crowd and I hurried back to the shop.

"Where have you been Ginny?" Fred's voice called.

"Uhh, I just went into the Muggle world and time flew by."

"OK, fine. But next time you find yourself getting carried away in the muggle world, call or SMS us, eh?" teased George.

"Fine, I get the message. I'll tell you whenever I go." I said exasperatedly.

"That's a good sis." They said.

"Before you do the disappearing act, I'll tell you that tomorrow I want a day off", I continued.

"Why?" They asked.

"Got some catching up to do with a friend." I said cryptically.

One would think that I am an adult. But no, I have to tell them where I am going, what I am doing. _Idiots. Silly Big Brothers with Miniscule Brain._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Potter. I'm not rich. Sad .**

Chapter 4 

I stood before a very ordinary looking house. It had two floors and a modest garden where a few flowers were blooming. The curtains were drawn and the house seemed empty at the moment. But still I ventured further.

Just as I was about to ring the doorbell, Harry opened the door.

"Hi Gin. Come in."

I entered the house to find it very tastefully decorated. It looked a very Muggle place.

"Nice house." I commented.

"Thank you. I bought it about three years ago."

"Everything looks Muggle. "

"I know. I have lived most of my life in the muggle house. So it is easier to adjust especially without any evil relatives."

"Make yourself comfortable. Do you want tea or coffee?"

"Tea would be fine." I replied.

Harry turned towards what I assumed was the kitchen.

He was looking good in a dark green t-shirt and cream baggy pants. It showed his well-toned body.

"Come on. I'll give you the tour of the house while the tea is making." Said Harry.

I followed him up the stairs. The house was well furnished. The study was stocked with books and contained a large mahogany table with a few papers spread out, set of chairs, a couch and a coffee table. The next was Harry's bedroom, which was of light green colour and had a large double bed, a dressing table, a closet and a window couch.

Harry was standing by the door looking uncomfortable. When I passed though it I reassured him.

"Don't worry. I don't think any less of you because you showed me your bedroom first time I come visiting." I said and grinned.

Harry also relaxed and grinned.

We went on to see the guest room, which was slightly smaller in size but still looked comfortable and cozy.

Down the hallway, I noticed that there were a lot of picture-frames. Many of them contained Ron, Hermione & Harry. In some, I was also present. But they were all still.

Harry noticed this and answered the unasked question.

"As I live among muggles I had to put a charm on them to stop moving."

I nodded and we headed downstairs to have tea.

When we were comfortably sitting in the living room sipping tea, I ventured.

"So Harry what have you been doing all these years?"

"Well, for the first couple of years, I traveled a lot and tried to cope with myself. I was a total mess those days. After drinking a lot of alcohol, sulking and thinking, I got some grip over myself. All my life, I had been so focused on the prophecy and Voldemort; I didn't know what to do after the final battle. I had to set another goal for myself. "

"And…" I urged him.

"I took up a job at the university to teach Astronomy. It was the only subject, which I could teach in the muggle world. So now I'm a Professor."

"But then how did you afford this house three years ago?"

"I had my inheritance with me plus I had quite a lot of money withdrawn few days before I left. It sustained me through first three years. Then my job did it for me." He finished.

"Well, I am happy for you. Finally you had a chance to live for yourself."

Harry nodded.

"But how come nobody recognized you?"

"You are forgetting that Muggle world offers some disguises also."

Seeing my confusion, he clarified further, "I had to hide my scar, so I used make up."

"What?" to say I was shocked would have been an understatement.

Harry laughed at my consternation.

"OK. OK. Now tell me where is that skinny boy we all knew and loved?" I asked further.

Harry smiled and said quietly, "I had been exercising for a few years now."

I arched my eyebrows.

"Hey, I need it. I am the couch of the university football team." Harry continued defensively.

"Relax. I am not implying anything." I laughed.

"I'll be going now." I said getting up.

Harry followed suit and said, "Thanks for coming Gin. I had missed this." He trailed.

I smiled.

Harry continued, "Maybe you could come this Sunday for lunch and we will talk some more."

"Can I apparate directly?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Then I'll be here by noon."

"Bye."

I hugged him and apparated home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in potterverse except the plot of this fan fiction.

**A/N:** Sorry guys and gals for the delay. Life had been crazy for the past month. We had a function in the college in which I was participating so all the practices exhausted me (By the way, the function was a blast.). Then we had tests also. And when I finally had the time to update the story, my Net subscription expired. And I finally got my hands on the Sixth Book. Now at last I got the opportunity to update. SORRY! Please Review.

On with the story…

CHAPTER 5 

Sunday morning dawned bright and sunny. Today I was to have lunch with Harry but there was a problem. Every Sunday, all my brothers come to the Burrow in the afternoon. And my mother would never allow me to miss it. But Harry was of highest priority at the moment so I would just have to make some excuse. Hence since morning I had been racking my brains to come up with something that would be convince Mum. And I could come to a single conclusion.

"Mum, I won't be home for lunch today." I called.

"Why dear? You do remember that your brothers are coming, right?" replied Mum.

"Yes Mum, but I have to go. Its important."

"But where?" She asked turning from her cooking.

"Mum I have a date and I like this guy."

"Then why don't you invite him here. Your brothers and I can meet him then. I would

like to know who my daughter is dating."

"_No Mum! _I can't do that you know the boys. They will tease him and scare him off.

Come on, I really like him."

"Please, _pretty _please." I begged.

"Ok but I want you home before everyone goes back."

"Thank you! I'll be here."

And I rushed to get ready. It was already 11 am. I opened my closet to find something appropriate, nothing too dressy or too casual. Finally I decided on pale blue jeans and a shoulder-less maroon (Ron's favorite colour ;-)) top. I put on some make up, as I had to keep up the appearances of a date. After brushing my hair straight and a few final touches I was ready to leave. It was now 11:55 am.

"Mum I'm leaving." I said and on hearing her answer disapparated to Harry's house.

"Hello Harry." I called on apparating in his living room.

"Hi Gin. You are looking wonderful. Lunch will be ready in a jiffy." Said Harry emerging from the kitchen.

"Thank you. You are looking handsome yourself." I said with my eyebrows arched.

He laughed and invited me to sit down.

_Actually he was looking good in dark blue jeans and white high collar T-shirt framing his broad shoulders and accentuating his well defined muscles. _I shook my head to clear the naughty thoughts.

"So how did you manage to convince your mum to let you come here?" asked Harry bringing me to come back to present.

"I told her that I was going on a date with someone special and won't cancel it for anything." I answered simply.

Harry was stunned, I could see.

"Oh don't worry. It was the only way I could escape. Besides right now you are my highest priority."

Harry was still staring at me when a beep came from the kitchen.

"Lunch is ready. Come on." Harry announced getting up. I followed him into the kitchen.

"The food looks delicious " I said heading towards the bowl containing Pasta.

"Don't. I will take care of everything. After all you are on a date." He admonished.

"Fine." I consented taking a seat on the dining table.

gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

"The food was wonderful. When did you learn to cook so well?"

"You are forgetting that I had ten years of training."

"Sorry that wasn't very thoughtful. But seriously any girl you choose would be very happy. A boyfriend who is rich, handsome, famous, good person plus a first class cook."

"Really!" Harry said getting up.

"Don't. I'll do the dishes. It will be faster." I admonished and proceeded to take the dishes.

"That reminds me. What were you that day when we met?"

"Oh, I was picking up a ring."

"What! You are getting married." Harry nearly shouted.

I turned around to find him staring at me in shock. I just couldn't suppress my laughter. Finally when I managed to calm down I replied.

"Not me idiot. It's for Ron. He is thinking of proposing to Hermione one of these days."

"Oh! But I thought that they would be married with a few kids by now seeing that Ron is a Weasley."

"So did we but he decided to wait."

"Wait for what?"

"Wait for his best mate to return and take his place as his best man." I elaborated.

"I …" he trailed off sinking into the nearby couch.

I sat beside him. His face was inscrutable. I couldn't read him so I opted for the straightforward way.

"What are you feeling?" I asked.

"I am feeling a lot of emotions. I am angry and sorry for myself. Happy and sorry for Ron, sorry to have left him. Privileged to know both of them and honored that they think that I am worthy of their friendship after all those troubles I brought on them. " He replied, his voice breaking near the end.

"Oh Harry!" I pulled him into a hug and we stayed like that for a long time .

Finally I released him and looked at him in the eyes.

"Harry, they are waiting for you and I think they have given you enough space and time till now. Now its time for you to return to your family, to us."

With that I started to get up to leave but Harry pulled me back and said earnestly. "I want to come back. When should I?"

I pulled him into another hug and kissed him on his cheek. We both looked at each other grinning.

"I want to surprise them so I'll let you know when to come. Ok?"

Harry nodded.

"Now I have to go, so bye." I said before Disapparating.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I may lower the rating of this fanfic, as I don't think this will contain any explicitly violent or sexual scenes. Besides then I will appeal to a larger crowd. Now I would like to thank all of you who are reading this story and reviewing and would request those who are not to please review. Please include constructive criticism. Thank you all!

Now on with the story.

Chapter 6 

Next morning, I was in a very good mood. Seeing it mom commented.

"So the date went well?"

"Yes, actually it went better than I expected. I think I can invite him here sometime." 

"Sure."

After finishing my breakfast I headed for the shop.

Four days passed by. I was getting very annoyed with Ron. He just doesn't have any guts. Nearly a week has gone by but still he hasn't gathered the courage to ask Hermione. Really spineless.

I was at the shop. Today it had been uncharacteristically slow. _I was so very bored._ Just then the bell tinkled and Ron walked in.

"Ron, what are you doing here?"

"Ginny, good you're alone. I just wanted to tell you first that finally I proposed to Hermione and…"

"And what?" I asked excitedly bouncing on my heels.

"She said yes."

"Oh Ron." I exclaimed launching myself on him.

"Ginny I need to breathe."

"Oh sorry. I am so excited. Have you told Mum?"

"No, I was just going there. Coming?"

"Yes. Wait for 2 minutes I'll just close the shop."

Mum's reaction was almost same as mine but in addition she also had tears in her eyes.

"I have so much to do. Why don't you invite Hermione on Sunday for dinner and then you can make your announcement. So much work. I have to start planning the wedding. Oh my. " Mum said sinking into a chair.

"Mum we are not getting married now, not without Harry. We are just getting engaged." Ron said quietly.

"Of course."

On the mention of Harry, I remembered that I had promised to inform him. But it was too late now. So I decided to go early tomorrow, which in turn reminded me of this.

"Mum do you think I could invite my boyfriend too?"

"Ginny, you have a boyfriend!" Ron butted in.

"Yes I have. So could I? Ron?"

"Ok, I also want to meet the person who is dating my baby sis."

"Thank you and_ I am not a baby._" I said.

a/n: this dialogue is courtesy to Dilwale Dulhaniya Le Jayenge. Bollywood watchers would understand.

Next morning I was in such a good mood, even though it was early in the morning which by the way I hate, that I decided to wear a nice yellow dress which had straps and was just above my knees. It was my favorite dress.

Finally, after breakfast I was ready to leave for Harry's house. Hence I apparated.

"HARRY! Where are you? Harry!" I called.

"Where's the fire?" he answered emerging from his bedroom.

"Ginny?"

I didn't even hear him because I was too busy staring. Harry had just emerged only in his pants, showing off his broad muscled chest and wet hair. _He looked downright sexy._

"Like what you see?" he teased.

"Yes." I replied before my brain started functioning again.

"Me too." He returned gazing at me.

That snapped me out and I blushed.

"Harry!"

"Yes?" He smiled.

"Wait. I came here for a reason, if only I could remember." I said mumbling the last part though I suspect he still heard for his smile broadened and he helped to the couch.

"Oh yeah. I remember. Harry you're not going to believe me!"

"Try me." He said sitting beside me.

"Harry, Ron finally proposed to Hermione yesterday."

"WHAT?"

"Yes and Mum is having a dinner party tomorrow for them."

"Wow." Harry said hugging me tightly. After sometime which to me seemed only milliseconds, he released me.

"So when can I come?"

"I asked Mum if I could invite my boyfriend and she said yes."

"So I can come tomorrow." He confirmed.

"Yes and I have a plan."

"Thank you so much Gin." He said.

"You're welcome." I replied happily.

There was silence for a few minutes. We both were thinking of what tomorrow will bring when suddenly.

"Gin?"

"Hmm?"

"Boyfriend, eh?"

"Uh?"

"I am supposed to be your boyfriend, right?"

"Yes, you know my excuse to Mum." I replied sheepishly.

"Well then I get to do this." Saying this Harry leaned towards me and kissed briefly.

"Yes." I said before leaning in for more.

I had always wanted to kiss Harry but I was too afraid for our friendship. But if I knew he was such I brilliant kisser I wouldn't have waited for this long. This small kiss soon turned into a full-fledged snog. When we came up for air, we both were slightly dazed. I found myself on top of him with his hands around me. I raised myself slightly to look at his face.

Harry grinned and commented quietly.

"Yes your boyfriend will coming to dinner tomorrow."

I just smiled and laid my head on his well defined chest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** The usual 'don't own' thing.

A/N: Guys I know its been a long time but I had my exams. Then there was Christmas and the New Year, so I couldn't get any free time. Now maybe I'll get it but I won't promise. I will also like to take this opportunity to wish all the readers a belated Merry Christmas and a prosperous New Year. I got a very big gift from you all. I saw that I had more than a thousand hits for this story. Thank you so much. But I would appreciate it if everyone reviewed. Thanks again.

Now on with the story…

**Chapter 7**

_Today. It's going to happen today._ This was the first thought I had as I woke on Sunday morning. The plan was all set to unfold. Harry and I had been going over it for a few times since I invited him. We worked out all the loopholes._ But we didn't only work, mind it._ _Lets just say we now know each other a lot better because of last few days than all those years_. The plan was not all that complex because the event itself was going to shock them. We just wanted it to be a bit more _shocking_.

Mum had been busy making so many dishes that I was beginning to doubt whether the dining table would be able to hold it. She wasn't allowing anyone into the kitchen and warned everyone to stay out of her way. If you could, by chance, get close to her you might hear her muttering something along the lines "…such a sweet girl…" "…always wished she would be a part of this family…" "…dream finally comes true…" "…I can't believe Ron's getting married…" "…if only Harry was here…" etc. etc. The last one especially touched my heart. No matter how much time passed by, still Harry continued to be in our hearts. _Now you'd say 'but whole Wizarding world remembers him'. _And my answer to that will be: yes, the world does remember him but as Boy-who-lived-again but we remember and love him as Harry, the small scrawny boy who first arrived in this house, the one who was shoddy in chess and Potions but best in DADA, the one with the golden heart and best mate anyone could ever ask for.

Anyway I have to go and get dressed. Mum has finished her cooking and I have to set the table and get the show on the roll.

"Mum, don't worry, I'll set the table. You go and freshen up. Everyone will be arriving soon." I said._ Go Mum. I don't want you near the clock. You'll spoil the whole surprise._ Because our clock has Harry's name on it, which has been pointing to 'missing' for last five years with an occasional 'mortal peril'.

" OK dear. But don't set the dishes yet. Ron's going to announce first in the living room."

_Now this is going better than I thought. Yippee!_

Ron and Hermione were the first to arrive, followed by Bill and Fleur (I think they are an item.), Charlie, Twins and Remus who was accompanied by Tonks. I greeted everyone with a hug and requested him or her to be seated in the living room. Soon Percy, Mum and Dad entered and we were all catching up with each other. Ron asked me where my boyfriend was, which pricked all my brothers' ears.

"Ginny, when did you get a boyfriend?" Bill asked.

"Who is he? Can we use him as a test subject." The twins asked excitedly.

"Yes, you all know him and no, you cannot use him as your guinea pig. He will be a little late but he will be coming so you all can meet him then." I replied calmly. I wasn't too surprised with their reactions but I sure was getting very impatient._ Only when Ron gets his act together, can I get the show on the road. _

I was busy talking to Charlie when Ron got up along with Hermione and cleared his throat. _Finally._

"Now that we have your attention, we have an announcement to make." Ron said nervously.

"We i.e. Hermione and I have just got engaged."

Everyone was just staring at them when suddenly one of the twins exclaimed, "About time!" This got everyone moving and soon there were lot of congratulations going about. After a long time, everyone was calm enough to settle down. Then the questions started pouring.

"How did he propose you?" Fleur asked.

"Hermione show us the ring." Mum requested.

"When are you planning on getting married?" Someone asked which drew us all into the conversation.

"Well, Ron and I were thinking of waiting for Harry. We don't want to get married without him on our side." Hermione answered.

"Yes, I want him to be my best man and Ginny will be the maid of honor." Ron continued.

"Good for you." Percy said.

"But guys, Harry has been missing for five years now. We don't know where he is. We don't even know if he would want to come back." Charlie said.

"I agree with Charlie. We know clock shows him as missing but after so many years I don't know if he is even alive." Bill added.

"Though we want Harry to be here for you, we don't think you should wait for any longer." The twins said together.

"Maybe the boys are right. Your Mum and I understand your feelings but maybe its time to move on." Dad added his own bit with Mum nodding slightly.

I watched Ron and Hermione the whole time to see their reactions to these comments. Their answer to this would decide the outcome of this 'about to be more eventful' evening.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and together shook their heads.

"Guys we know how you feel but we want Harry here for this." Hermione said.

"Yes. We do appreciate your opinions but we want Harry here." Ron reiterated.

I had never been so proud of Ron in my life. I smiled warmly when Ron looked at me to show him my support. But others were not so easy to convince. They all started arguing but I could see that Ron and Hermione were going to be adamant. After a few minutes of chaos, I decided that it was time to stop. With a few shouts I got everyone to hear me.

"People, listen. I know you all want the best for them and they know it too. But you've got to understand their feelings. They want their brother and best friend to be with them." I said.

"But Ginny…" Charlie interjected.

"No buts. It's their wedding and they have the right to decide the date. So just be happy for them that they finally took this step and let them be." Everyone nodded finally.

"Thanks Ginny." Ron said relieved.

"Welcome brother. And now I have surprise for both Ron and Hermione on this happy occasion. I would like you to meet my boyfriend." I said waving my hand towards a bare wall.

"Who? There is no one there…" Ron trailed away when a hand appeared out of nowhere. Soon the raven-haired man was standing before us with unshed tears in his eyes. I smiled happily.

Everyone was stock still when Hermione's tremulous voice was heard.

"Harry!"

A/N: I know it's sort of a cliffhanger but then again how am I supposed to keep your interest alive. Now all you have to do is give me at least 20 reviews. Thank you :-)

I found this site for Christians, which is being run by our Church. Please support us. The address is: www_dot_geocities_dot_com_slash_web_underscore_for_underscore_christ_slash_. Please visit it.


End file.
